Flow and Compression
Flow and Compression (フローそしてあっさく Furou Soshite Assaku) is a fairly uncommon Caster Type Magic that enables the user to freely participate in combat with the utilization of both magic and martial arts. Description Flow and Compression is more or less an enhanced form of unarmed combat, with the addition of several movesets that allow the Caster to become a formidable opponent. The magic itself holds several aspects that participate in various categories, whether it be close combat or ranged, as well as both offensive and defensive aspects. When utilizing Flow and Compression, within all aspects and techniques, the Caster must first convert their magic into an orb of magic which can then be dispersed around the intended area, whether it be the Caster's body or an object/person that the Caster is physically connected to. The reason for this is that, it allows for an easier access to the techniques, as well as a providing far more options in the event that the Caster decides to change his/her mind. The most basic and perhaps most common usage of Flow and Compression lies in close ranged; hand to hand combat. Normal hand to hand combat is heavily enhanced with the application of magic onto the surface of the Caster's skin, allowing them to deal damage that can reach past the external area, to the muscles and bones of the target. Within fairly simpler terms, the basic capabilities of Flow and Compression allows the Caster to heavily damage the opponent's internal structure, able to ignore the majority of defensive measures. Additionally, the majority of offensive spells within this category utilize a form of "shockwave" to deal damage towards the intended target. From the possibility of close combat comes the possibility of an alternative specialized within futher distances. Not all of the techniques within Flow and Compression can be converted into a ranged option however, those that can tend to become far stronger or more useful. By taking advantage of the fundamental of having to create an orb composed of magic before casting a spell, the Caster can, rather than spreading it around their fists/ feet etc, rapidly extend it into a lance or a simple blast of magic. However, because ranged techniques lack the sheer strength that close ranged combat packs, techniques within this area rely upon their piercing power or their mobility to be effective. Interestingly though, the majority of Ranged moves can be utilized as Close Combat, being considered Range only because it can be utilized from a distance. Techniques The techniques of Flow and Compression are primarily split into two seperate sections; Close and Ranged Combat. While the capabilities, as well as the usage may differ, they would still fall underneath one of the two categories, decided by whether or not the spell can be used from a distance. Close Combat Tribute of Cocytus: Kharlan's Bane (へいこうこうせん: たかけつまつ Heikou Kousen: Taka Ketsumatsu) - The first technique Silas ever made and used. Silas gathers several balls of magic and spreads then around his entire hand, creating a glove like addition. By then creating a fist, the magic builds up to the surface, becoming more centered around the knuckles. Then, lunging at his opponent, he punches them in the chest, sending a shockwave a heartbeat later. The technique itself, despite being rather crude has shown to be fairly powerful, as it broke several of Kharlan's ribs as a child. Black Drill (くろドリル Kuro Doriru)- A "vortex" like technique that involves rapid movements and large amounts of concentration. By releasing magic from the pores of his skin, Silas creates the orbs in a manner similar to Solid Soul, adding a spiral to it rather than just keeping it plain. He then spreads it around the entire surface of his arm, elbow down. Once done, the black, smooth surface covers his arm in a twisted pattern. From this point, Silas can suddenly release the magic, the surface snapping from the skin and flying in an anti-clockwise direction. When released, the magic initially becomes a drill like shape with immense piercing power, hence the name of Black Drill. Towards the end of the technique, it completely flattens out into a circular disk that is still fairly useful. The magic, when released, can continue spinning on it's own for a few seconds before it evaporates into the atmosphere by becoming eternano. Soldat's Klinge - (せんしけん Senshi no Ken)[German for Soldier's Blade] Perhaps the most used technique within Silas' arsenal of spells, Soldat's Klinge more or less acts as a personal replacement for a weapon. Silas coats his entire arm within his magic, creating a sleeve of smooth, black magic surrounding his entire arm. The magic then begins to fold down upon itself several times until it reaches his wrist, at which point it suddenly expands, both sideways and forwards. By expanding sideways at his wrist, the black magic becomes more or less a guard that is capable of sustaining fairly strong hits, although it is surprisingly easy to destroy. And by expanding forwards from his wrist, coating his hand, the magic becomes a sturdy, double edged blade that has helped Silas several times in fights, being sharp enough to easily pierce through and slice through metal. Soldat's Klinge becomes more or less a black blade composed entirely of Silas' magic, integrated into his arm from his wrist. It can be swung with ease and the length or durability can be customized at will, the action either taking or refunding magic depending on the strain it puts on his body. Black Armor- (くろきこう Kuro Kikou) Black Armor is Silas' most versatile technique, being able to be employed both offensively and defensively. Silas coats his a limb of his choice in the black magic, extending from the base of the limb i.e joint or socket such as the shoulder, all the way down to the end of the limb. The magic then begins to fold down until it only covers half of his limb, but now a double layered black coat. In this form, the limb of Silas' choice is surprisingly resilient and powerful, being able to take on several bone shattering impacts and still remain intact. In addition, it can be used for brute force, practically doubling the impacts of Silas' kicks and punches. The technique itself more or less employs Silas' body to be a weapon however, it can be applied to one limb only and in addition, switching to another limb whether it be another leg or arm requires a duration of 3 seconds in which during that time he cannot cast magic and is void of his Black Armor. Ranged Combat Energy Glove (エナジーグラブ Enajii Gurabu)- More or less a technique of mass destruction, Energy Glove is Silas' strongest spell in terms of pure destruction. By creating several orbs of magic on the pores of his skin, Silas' entire right arm becomes covered in his own magic, coating it in a smooth, black surface. The magic then begins to fold down upon itself, from the shoulder down until it ends up coating his right hand and half of his forearm. By then, Silas' arm is covered in a black, cylindrical armour like substance that is constantly radiating magic. From there, Silas holds two options; Close or Ranged Combat. Upon choosing Close, Silas can simply fling his arm forward in a punching motion, being able to easily crack the side of a cliff, to the extent of nearly destroying it. If in Range, Silas holds his arm up, pointing where his fist would be towards the target. Then, a black lance bursts from the cylindrical armour, holding enough force to be able to easiy pierce several layers of steel. Whatever option Silas should use, he can only use it once, the magic retracting afterwards. The spell itself takes up such a large amount of magic that he usually uses it no more than once every three days, doing so heavily taxes upon Silas' body. Solid Soul (かたい たましい Katai Tamashii) Is Silas' main defensive technique. Silas originally creates the usual; a ball of magic. However, unlike normal 'balls', this one is made in a spiral format. When the opponent attacks, Silas releases it, creating a spiral like 'shield' that blocks any attack that fits inside it's diameter whether it be Death Magic or a ridiculous amount of force. It should be noted that although attacks within the diameter can be blocked, should it be something that extends the diameter then it cannot be blocked, only partially held back. For his own amusement, Silas often remarks that the shield is in fact a soul that is blocking their attacks. If used with enough concentration, Solid Soul can last longer, as well as being able to move around a radius of 3 metres with Silas in the middle. Compression Lunge- ' (あっさくつき ''Asshuku Tsuki) A technique that is more than often paired up with '''Solid Soul, Compression Lunge allows for a quick, effective end to a battle, more than often leading to the death of the opponent. Silas initially creates the norm; an orb of magic that due to unknown properties is entirely black. However, unlike the normal circumstances, this one is created much denser, to the extent that Silas can actually extract it from his body and hold it in the palm of his hands. With the orb in his hands, Silas mentally targets a person or object and with a mere nudge the orb flies towards the target. Although it takes quite a bit of a strain upon his mind, Silas can can move the ball in any direction, or stop it, as long as he has enough magic to do so. The orb moves at such a high speed that it actually leaves an afterimage behind, creating a sort of black trail which often makes it confused for an extending object rather than something flying. It should be realized that the orb is actually nothing more than a bunch of heavily compressed magic flying at immense speed. As such, it holds great piercing power, able to easily go through several layers of metal without losing its power in the slightest. The full extent of Compression Lunge has never actually been observed as of yet, due to the fact that when it disappears, it's the result of Silas cancelling it manually. Trivia *Originally belonged to Nowie Sheep. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic